


Feathers like Stained Glass

by gumbelievable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexuality, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel Has Rainbow Wings (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel’s torture in Heaven is mentioned, Casual Semi-Public Sex Mentioned, Cursed Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Nightmares, Dean Winchester Has PTSD, Dean Winchester Has Powers, Dean enjoyed torturing in Hell and he thinks about torturing Castiel, Dean gets Cursed with Telepathy but Sees Emotions, Dean sees Castiel’s Emotions on his Feathers, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drug Addict Dean Winchester, Empath Dean Winchester, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Episode: s05e02 Good God Y'all!, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Samulet (Supernatural), Telepathy, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumbelievable/pseuds/gumbelievable
Summary: Pre-Canon: what if Dean Winchester is cursed by a Horseman of the Apocalypse as a child with a form of telepathy. This helps him as a hunter, but it takes a toll on him too. Because he has to face how people really feel around him, and sometimes he escapes feeling anything with drugs and sex.Canon Div: After Dean is gripped tight and raised from perdition, he finds the one thing he’s always wanted but never thought he could have.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Story

~~ June, 1992

In a motel room, two children are playing with small toy soldiers.

The Horseman known as War watches them unseen. War has been tasked by the Natural Order to prepare Dean Winchester as a host for an archangel, if the Apocalypse should arrive. War determines the best strategy is to provide the boy the gift of telepathy, because knowing the thoughts of others would ensure Dean never found peace. He would grow up strong, or he would shatter. The outcome matters little to War. The apocalypse is inevitable, and whether it occurs in 16 years or 16 million years is of little concern to an immortal being.

The Horseman tears out a sliver from his form. The pain is excruciating, but War is duty bound and pain is a small price. War approaches Dean, and then reaches inside Dean's skull. Once War's gift has latched its hooks into Dean's soul, Dean's body drops and convulses.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam shouts and positions himself over his brother and shakes him with all his strength.

War looks back one time before leaving, "Fight or die Dean Winchester, that is all there is to your story." 

~~ September, 2008

Dean wakes up inside a box. He had been in Hell moments ago, lashing the skin off a human soul. But this doesn't feel like Hell, or at least anything he associated with Hell over the past forty years. The constant smell of sulfur that burned his nostrils and windpipe is gone. Dean catches sight of something glowing next to him, but after he blinks the glow has disappeared. If Dean is in some new stage of Hell, sitting inside a pine box didn't seem like the way to deal with it. Dean breaks his way free and claws his way up to the surface. He looks around at the fallen trees surrounding him. A single cross is standing nearby like a grave marker. Dean finishes surveying the area, then he picks a direction and begins walking.

Apparently, Hell has a gas station or Dean is in fact alive again. He isn't sure which scenario is more likely. Dean enters the empty gas station and finds a newspaper. It is September 18, 2008. Something started to glow in the parking lot. Dean blinked and still sees the glow, it is like someone is standing outside but he can't see their physical form. He guesses he must be looking at a ghost, because sometimes he can see them through the Veil when their emotions are strong enough, even if they aren't strong enough to apparate into the physical plane. But this ghost has wings. The phantom was bright white with colorful wings stretching out around the form. The color of concern spread across the wings like feathers. Concerned or not Dean was not letting this ghost into the gas station. He grabbed up salt and begun lining the doors and windows with it. Then he heard a buzzing begin in his ears. The ghost was approaching the gas station and getting closer. The windows shattered and broken glass rained into the store. Dean crouched and dodged to protect himself from cuts. The ghost stood over him with color of concern, duty, and possessiveness burning brightly along its feathers. 

Dean yells, "If you're concerned then just leave me the fuck alone!" Immediately the phantom is gone. And Dean stood up surveying the empty gas station. Dean looked at the salt lines the ghost passed over entering the gas station. They were unbroken, so not a ghost. Some other monster, maybe the one that pulled him out of Hell and left him in a coffin.

Dean had gotten used to seeing living things in colors. Humans all existed at some shade of silver. Monsters seemed to exist closer to pewter. Demons were more like voids in reality. They didn't glow so much as absorb the light around them. This new monster at the gas station was the first being that seemed to be comprised of mostly white light. Animals didn't typically have any core coloring, although they could react with fear, contentment, hurt, and anger. Mostly they just glowed as little balls of contentment. Dean's capability to see monsters had helped in the hunts tremendously. His cognition wasn't foolproof, some humans had cores dark as monsters and some monsters had cores as bright as humans, but more often than not it helped Dean focus down the suspects. Dean's father never seemed to notice, but Sam picked up on Dean's proficiency and demanded to know how Dean picked out the monsters and demons so quickly. 

So Dean explained it to his brother. Dean told his brother about the night at the motel where he was suddenly able to hear his brother's thoughts. And how the thoughts of the people around him burned his brain like rivers of lava working their way around his skull. And Dean told Sam how the Samulet seemed to dampen his telepathy down to colors and emotional cognition. Dean had tried removing the Samulet and the old nausea and migraine sensation threatened to overwhelm him every time he tried along with the raw thoughts of anyone he looked at. Sam said it was cool that Dean could see people's auras. And Dean was certain it had nothing to do with auras and souls because that was made up nonsense that people tried to sell suckers on. Sam let the matter drop, and Dean continued to talk about color glows. Even after Dean learned that souls were real, he still preferred the term color glows like people had some property that caused incandescence, but there was nothing mystical about it. It was simply a fact of life.

In Hell, Dean learned how to use his power to find the true fears of the souls he tortured. And he had become Alastair's most prized student. Dean believed he was better than Alastair himself at taking a human soul apart until nothing but darkness remained.

Dean meets up with Sam and their old friend Bobby Singer. Dean notices some of the black fissures that had always seemed to exist on his brother's core had grown larger. He keeps that knowledge to himself. Dean looks at the handprint scar on his arm, and it glows faintly white. Dean had never been able to see any of his own color glows. This handprint scar is the first time, and the brightness reminds him of the winged monster he had met in the gas station.

~~

Dean and Bobby make preparations in an old barn to summon whatever it was that pulled him out of Hell. The barn doors open and Dean sees the winged monster from the gas station reappear. The bright whiteness glows as vibrantly as the first time they met. The wings are folded neatly on the sides of the monster. The feathers are the color of duty, protectiveness, care, concern, hope, and faith. Dean feels comforted by those feathers, and stares in awe at them. The sound of Bobby's gun being fired snaps Dean back to reality. The monster seems to have taken the physical form of a white guy in a trench coat. Dean fires at the guy while overhead light bulbs burst spectacularly in flying sparks darkening the room. Dean's accuracy isn't affected by the dark, he can always see the glow of someone like an emotional heat signature. 

The monster named Castiel, tells Dean that he raised him from perdition. Dean stabs the monster and then makes note that a demon blade through the heart seems ineffective against this particular monster. The monster then puts Bobby to sleep and greets Dean Winchester.

"I'm an angel--," Castiel begins as his feathers recolor in pride and self-importance.

"Well, I guess that explains the wings," Dean interrupts. 

Castiel's feathers have a ripple of surprise color streak through them while his vessel seems unphased. Dean considers too late that he probably shouldn't have let the monster know he could see the wings.

"Can you see my true form?" Castiel tilts his head.

"Is your true form a white ball with a bunch of wings and feathers?" Dean asks.

"It's more complex than that, but I'm surprised you can observe any part of it." Castiel seems lost in thought, like this conversation is taking an unexpected turn. Dean is annoyed at himself for revealing the extrasensory cognition, but making an angel flustered almost seems worth it. Dean begins to wonder what fears would take an angel apart, if he had Castiel on the rack.

"So what's this physical form? I saw you earlier at the gas station, and you were just a ball of feathers then." Dean asks.

Castiel explains about vessels, and Dean looks closer at the angel's form in front of him. He does see a dull silver form just above the angel. The form appears to be asleep, and Dean just shakes his head. These angels seem no better than demons with their meatsuits. And they seem much more dangerous than demons. This one was strong enough to storm through Hell to raise him up. He needs to convince this angel that he's a friend so he can grill him for information. He needs to find out everything he can about this new type of monster. Then he can pull him apart piece by piece. 

Castiel mentions that Dean has some job from Heaven. Dean tries to act like he cares, "Well, I'd really like to show my gratitude for you guys saving me." Dean can tell by Castiel's feathers that the angel seems to be able to detect his lies. Dean files this fact away as useful information. He decides to try to lie by omission instead. "What I mean is that I feel like I owe you, and I take my debts seriously," Dean says while trying to bare his teeth in a winning smile.

"Dean are you trying to manipulate me?" Castiel's voice turns cold and his feathers turn the color of suspicion, distrust, and frustration.

Well if this is an angel, Dean figures he can try the confession tactic. "Yes, I am trying to use you as a source of information. You are a new monster to me. My brother and I have fought monsters and demons for years now, but I've never come across an angel. Now that I know things like you exist, I'd like to learn how to kill you." Dean says steadily as the angel walks closer and closer. Dean figures he can't get more honest than that, as he stares the angel's vessel down.

"I pulled you out of Hell, Dean, and I can throw you back in," Castiel says quietly his feathers turning the color of menace, well all except for one. Dean notices a single, stray feather glowing doubtful, protective, caring, and hopeful. The feather appears just above the face of Castiel's vessel. Despite himself, Dean is touched by the angels concern. Menace, fear, anger, and hatred are what Dean is used to from monsters. He fucks people to feel something, but all he ever sees from their emotions is their own needs and desires. He's never had someone that cared about him and felt protective towards him. Dean has been protecting people all his life, and having this angel gaze on him without feeling pity makes Dean feel worthy. The rush of affection Dean feels for this angel monster is unexpected, but it softens something in his heart. And Dean feels a smile tugging at his lips.

The assortment of colors on the rogue feather scatter the light emanating from the angel like cathedral glass. Dean has always kept himself going with the mantra "fight or die," but it never felt authentic. The mantra seemed like it belonged to someone else, and somehow he was burdened to carry it regardless of the hollowness it left inside him. Dean wondered what life could feel like if he found someone that he could be vulnerable with. Maybe he could surrender to Cas, and he wouldn't have to fight or die. Maybe that was the only way to find the thing he craved more than anything else. Dean considers how stupid he is being, but the rational part of his brain seems to have checked out. If this lands Dean in Hell for another forty years, well that is tomorrow's nightmare. Dean touches Castiel's vessel and cards his fingers through his hair, running across that stray feather. Maybe Dean will trust this one time, and see what happens when he gives hope a chance.

"Okay, Cas. If you want to throw me back in Hell, I'll let you." Dean says softly. Castiel's feathers abruptly change from menace to agitation and confusion.

"Hey, it's okay. I got you," Dean has one hand cupping the face of Castiel's vessel, and he puts his other arm around the waist of Castiel's vessel. Dean feels the glow pulsing around him and it's intoxicating. He takes the hand from Castiel's face and runs it behind his neck instead. Dean closes any gap between their bodies and rests his head against Castiel's shoulders while he holds him close. Castiel is glowing too bright for Dean, and he needs to close his eyes against the light. But the glow isn't any dimmer with his eyes closed. Dean catches sight of the feather colored with doubt and affection, and he kisses the feather that is resting below Castiel's jawline.

The light disappears. Dean opens his eyes and he is in a dark barn standing next to a sleeping Bobby. Well, he's not in Hell, so that's a plus.

~~

A week goes by and Sam, Dean, and Bobby are at Bobby's house when Castiel drops in. Dean told Bobby and Sam about the angel, but Dean notices something off right away. One of Castiel's feathers had been snapped and broken. Dean looks concerned at Castiel, but the angel's feathers all glow with a sense of duty and loyalty. Castiel asks Sam and Dean to help with protecting the seals for the Apocalypse. Sam shrugs noncommittally. Dean agrees for them both. Castiel tells the brothers to pray to him if he is needed, and then Castiel disappears. 

Sam and Dean continue hunting together. Sam kicks Dean out of the motel when Ruby swings by, and Dean heads to a bar. Dean finds a girl at the bar with a peacock feather tattoo on her ankle, and he fucks her in the women's bathroom. Dean gets back to the motel room to find Sam and Ruby are gone. Dean showers and lies down to sleep. He tries to clear his head, but every time he closes his eyes visions of Hell fill his mind. Dean opens his duffle bag and grabs out his bag for prepping smack, after shooting up he lies back in his bed. If heroin can't chase away the nightmares, Dean has a bottle of whiskey to help. Dean loses consciousness, but comes back with an angel pressing a cool hand to his forehead.

"You lost consciousness, Dean. Be more careful." Castiel tells Dean.

Dean's head has cleared without the usual crash. He enjoys Cas’s touch on his face and the glowing feathers always radiated something holy and forgiving to Dean. The light shining through Castiel’s colored feathers reminded him of stained glass windows in a church. The story of the universe was surrounding the face of his angel.

"Fuck, your feathers look amazing Cas," Dean says in awe. Those feathers are in Dean's head in every good dream. They are there in Hell sometimes too chasing the nightmare away. "You look so damn good. Do you fuck a lot of angels, Cas?"

"No, technically we're all brothers and sisters, and we exist as wavelengths without sex organs." Castiel replies.

"But, you have sex organs now, Cas," Dean says.

"My vessel has sex organs," Cas corrects Dean.

"So can you use those while you're in a vessel?" Dean asks.

"Some angels do exactly that. Sex is against the rules, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen," Cas replies.

"So the angel rulebook says it’s okay to get your vessel stabbed, burned, shot, and tortured, but it draws the line at fucking, huh?" Dean muses.

"Honestly, I have never given that rule much thought, since I don’t feel sexual attraction," Cas says.

"Fuck, I didn’t mean to be insensitive and biased, and sorry if I made things uncomfortable. I tend to run my mouth sometimes. Do you think cuddling is okay?" Dean asks.

"I think so," Cas responds.

"Can you cuddle with me until I fall asleep?" Dean asks.

"Yes, angels don't sleep, but I can watch over you," Cas tells Dean.

Dean lies down with Cas beside him, and Cas wraps Dean in his wings.

"What is the life of an angel like?" Dean asks after they have settled in bed beside each other.

"We're warriors of God. We get orders from Heaven on who to fight and we obey," Cas responds. "We protect the souls in our care."

"The souls are from the people that have died and gone to Heaven?" Dean asks. Cas nods.

"I think we have a lot in common Cas," Dean says thoughtfully. "My dad raised me to be a good soldier, and it used to feel like the perfect fit for me. I felt meaningful and pure, because I knew exactly what I was. I was a weapon, and I would kill whatever my dad aimed me at. I'd perform my duty perfectly and without any resistance. Obedience made everything so fucking smooth, and my life never had a single rough edge. I was so good at monster hunting and fighting that it was obvious it was my calling in life. My path through life was so clear to me, all I had to do was follow every order my dad gave me, and I could make a difference and do good. Having a purpose and keeping Sammy safe was all I ever thought I wanted.

"Then a few years ago, my dad went missing. And I felt lost without him there telling me what to do. I dragged my brother back into a life he had left behind, and suddenly all this demon stuff started happening. My dad told me I'd have to kill Sammy, if the time came, and that was the first day I took heroin. I had been listening to this man my entire life, and I followed every command perfectly. And I realized he didn't give a fuck about any of us. It was all just some stupid holy war to him. Our mom had been killed, and now he was ready to offer up Sammy as his next sacrifice for his obsession. Maybe things are better run in Heaven, but I learned that day that I couldn't follow my dad anymore.

"And now I just keep fighting, but nothing is smooth. Every choice looks bad, and every decision weighs me down. I can feel them get heavier every day. I can fight or I can die, and sometimes I wonder what is the point of fighting, if that's all there ever is to being alive," Dean says.

“I think there is more to a human life then choosing to fight or to die." Cas says. “There is usually an infinite number of choices, if you take the chance the time to look for them.”

"Recently, I’ve started thinking the same thing Cas," Dean agrees. "I used to believe my story could only ever be about those two things, but that never felt fulfilling. And maybe it's stupid of me, but I hope that I'll get to experience more from life. Is that what faith feels like?"

"Yes, faith is believing in something without any requirement for proof," Cas nods. "Every feeling of hope is an act of faith."

Dean admires the rainbow of colors rippling like waves across Cas's wings, sincerity, concern, affection, hope, faith, devotion, compassion. The glow of Cas's feathers feels soothing to Dean like a cocoon of safety. Dean absentmindedly strokes Cas's feathers as he falls asleep. 

When Dean wakes up the next morning Cas is already gone.

~~

Dean saw Castiel's white glow and wings inside the form of Claire Novak after they chased the demons inside the warehouse. Castiel smites the nearest demons with ease, and Sam and Dean join in fighting the demons. Sam knocks a demon down and then bites into the demon to drink their blood. Dean's sees the black fissures on his brother extend and deepen. This was definitely something he'd have to put a stop too. Sam stands up and exorcises the demon possessing Jimmy Novak's wife Amelia.

Jimmy Novak pleads with Castiel to take him back as his vessel and leave Claire. Dean watches the white glow leave Claire to settle back on Jimmy Novak. More of Castiel's feathers are singed and broken. Dean wonders the extent of the torture that Cas experienced in Heaven. He wonders if it's worse than the torture in Hell.

Dean attempts to ask Cas if he's okay, but Cas cuts him off. His undamaged feathers burn the colors of duty and loyalty. His broken feathers hang like ghosts uncolored with a faint ripple in the air around him.

Sam and Dean drive to Bobby's together. Sam tells his brother he has the demon blood drinking under control. Dean looks at Sam glowing the color of deception, so he just nods and continues to drive. Once they arrive at Bobby's, Dean and Bobby lead Sam into a panic room and lock the door behind him leaving him to detox the demon blood from his system. Someone breaks Sam out of the panic room. And the next time Dean meets Castiel he sees his feathers are burning the color of duty, loyalty, and deception. Castiel asks Dean if he will commit himself to Heaven in order to save Sam. Dean tells Castiel to fuck off.

Dean races to track down his brother, and finds Ruby by herself instead. He attempts to kill the demon, but is stopped by Sam's arrival at the hotel. Sam knocks Dean off his feet, and Dean tells Sam that if he leaves now that things will never be the same between them. Sam kicks Dean hard enough in the ribs that he coughs up blood, and then Sam leaves. Dean struggles to sit up, and when he finally does. He realizes he's been teleported into a room straight out of a museum with white walls and ornate looking furniture. 

An angel, named Zachariah, greets Dean and tells him he's in the Green Room. Dean sees vanity and megalomania coloring Zachariah's wings. Dean tells Zachariah that he refuses to play their angel games, and he told the same thing to Castiel.

"Good, let me bring Castiel back to remind you how important your role is," Zachariah sneers. Zachariah is gone and in the next instant Castiel stands where he had stood.

Dean recognizes the white form, and wings before he recognizes the man in the trench coat staring back at him. Dean frowns as he looks over more rows of singed broken feathers. The rest of the feathers have the color of duty and loyalty intermittently replaced by doubt, concern, and protectiveness. Dean is determined to hate this angel that set his brother free, but seeing the broken feathers puts him back in Hell. He can imagine himself standing over Castiel on the rack burning his feathers breaking every part of Cas that is good until he has him wrapped around his will. Dean can hear Castiel's cries in his head, and Dean begins to break into a sweat. It feels too real. He can imagine the sulfur burning his throat and his angel friend's screams as he breaks him apart. Dean falls to his knees. He tries to breathe but his throat is closing. Dean rips off his jacket and claws frantically at his shirt collar, he reminds himself to keep breathing. A steadying hand is on his back and Cas's feathers shine with concern and affection. Dean collapses on the luxurious rug in the fetal position and his body is racked with sobs.

Dean looks up to see Cas shimmering resolve and affection, he is holding an angel blade in his hand and cuts across his arm. Cas draws a sigil on the wall while Dean watches. Zachariah returns just in time for Cas to blast him away. 

"Cas, I need to stop Sam," Dean says. Cas nods and they arrive in the house of Chuck Shurley the Prophet. The Prophet gives them Sam's location, and Cas's feathers shine with devotion as he gazes at Dean and teleports him to his brother. Cas stays behind to face the archangel bearing down on the house of Chuck Shurley. Cas hopes he can buy Dean and Sam enough time to prevent Lucifer rising.

~~

Unfortunately, Lilith's seal was broken and Lucifer was unleashed upon the Earth. Sam and Dean found themselves teleported by some power back to Bobby's house in their own rooms. The two brothers talked to Bobby about everything that had happened and how Lucifer had escaped his cage, so they needed to get a new strategy to stop the apocalypse. After talking late into the night the brothers, went to their separate rooms. Dean noticed the white glow of Cas's form in the corner of his room immediately.

"Cas! You're alive," Dean walks up to Cas and wraps him in a hug.

"Hello Dean," Cas hesitates and then returns Dean's hug.

"How did you survive the archangel attack Cas? Were you the one that teleported us to Bobby's house?" Dean asks.

"I didn't survive Dean, I was killed by Raphael, but I think God brought me back to life. It must have been God that teleported you here too," Cas replies.

Dean looks Cas over and is glad to see all his feathers are unbroken, but he also notices that the silver form that shared Castiel's vessel is missing. "Cas, what happened to Jimmy?" Dean asks.

"The archangel killed us both, and now the soul of Jimmy Novak is resting in Heaven," Cas tells Dean.

"I'm sorry Cas," Dean tells the angel. “What will you do now that you rebelled against Heaven?”

“I don’t know yet, Dean. Heaven is still determined to start the Apocalypse.” Castiel says. 

“Do you think we can stop them Cas?” Dean asks.

“No, in all likelihood we will die,” Cas replies.

The color of Cas's feathers tells Dean Cas is doubting, grieving, and depressed, and Dean offers his friend a hug. 

"Hey, it's okay. I got you," Dean says holding Cas close. 

"You said that on the night we met, Dean," Cas looks at Dean.

"I know, and I never stopped meaning it," Dean tells Cas quietly. Cas's feathers begin to color with desire and longing. "Cas, did I ever tell you that I can see emotions? When I look at your feathers I can see what you are feeling."

"What am I feeling?" Cas asks.

"You're feeling the same thing as me," Dean says tenderly as he puts a kiss on Cas's forehead.

"How can you see emotions, Dean?" Cas asks.

"I don't know it happened when I was younger. I thought maybe it was a curse, and it was violent and noisy at first. Every time I looked at someone their thoughts would permeate my brain like they meant to scald away my own mind and I'd get nauseous and vomit. It's not so bad now. All I see are colors," Dean tells Castiel. Dean decides to leave out the part about the Samulet, because he feels a little too proud to tell Cas about all his weaknesses.

"Angels can see some astral projections, but emotions aren't easy for me to comprehend," Castiel admits.

“That's okay, you'll get better at it. In the meantime, you can just ask me and I can tell you how people are feeling." Dean says. "Oh, I have an idea. Let's go and practice somewhere."

Cas's feathers color with confusion. "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy Cas. But you saved my life, and there's really not much I can offer you in return. Teaching you how to read people is one thing I can do though," Dean grabs Cas's hand. "Let's teleport to some place where we can go people watching."

"Doesn't teleportation make you sick?" Cas asks.

"Stop stalling Cas, it won't be that bad." Dean says.

Dean blinks and finds himself perched on a ledge near the ceiling of an atrium. “Is this an airport?”

“Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta Airport, it is one of the busier airports in the world,” Cas nods.

“Okay, this will do great. So let me explain people watching," Dean says. "Basically, we just speculate on the people that pass us by. For instance, the guy that just took a drink of his coffee and now seems disappointed. Maybe his coffee got cold or the barista made it wrong. See the lady walking out of the store with a smile, like she is excited to catch a flight to reunite with her family. There is a couple that look bored, maybe their flight is delayed and they ran out of ways to kill time.”

“This sounds like a lot of guessing,” Cas says.

“Yeah,” Dean says, “Well I can read their emotions so guessing why is the only fun part for me. But go ahead Cas, you can try guessing their moods and I’ll let you know if you are getting that part right.”

“The kid throwing a tantrum seems angry,” Cas remarks.

“Yup,” Dean flashes a soft smile towards Cas, and reaches out to hold his hand. “Want to try another?”

“The mother looks frustrated,” Cas continues. “She has her arms crossed, and that seems to be what humans do when they want to express anger. Or when their arms get cold. I think that man looks angry standing by the clock.”

“He’s actually worried, see how he keeps looking around. I think he’s considering shoplifting from that kiosk,” Dean says. “Hopefully he thinks better of it.”

Cas and Dean stay perched above the atrium for a couple hours doing people watching. Dean really enjoys spending time with Cas, typically Dean thinks of being bombarded with people's emotional states as a burden. It's too much to have to carry that knowledge around. To have disgust and pity that people project on you forced down your throat. But just watching from the rafters with Cas has been fun and surprisingly Dean feels the stress of the day melt away further each passing minute. Dean leans over to rest his head on Cas’s shoulder while Cas talks about the way the tourists seem eager to make their connecting flight. Dean nods to let Cas know he’s right. Cas points out a couple of men. The one is pushing a stroller with a toddler. Cas says they look happy. Dean nods and tells Cas they aren't just happy, they are in love too. Dean muses aloud that maybe they are going on a family vacation somewhere like Disneyland.

“Where would you go on vacation Dean?” Cas asks, his feathers brilliant with affection, kindness, and curiosity.

“The beach maybe? I haven’t had a chance to stand by an ocean. It’s on my bucket list of things to do before I die. Well before I die again anyway,” Dean says with a lazy half smile.

“Want to go now?” Cas asks.

“I’m pretty beat Cas, but sure if you don’t mind. We can for a few minutes,” Dean says.

Dean blinks, and he is holding Cas’s hand by the ocean. Dean reaches down to take off his socks and shoes. And walks into the surf. It’s daytime wherever they are now. Dean closes his eyes and thinks about the sand between his toes.

“Thank you for this Cas,” Dean sighs. “Where are we?”

“A deserted island in the South Pacific,” Cas replies.

“This is pretty romantic,” Dean tells Cas.

“Is that ok?” Cas asks.

“S’okay with me. I’m not really romantic, but I like having our own beach. I’m naming our island Casdean,” Dean declares. “Unless you wanna name it?”

Cas feathers shine with amusement, “Casdean is a good name.”

“Wanna sit and watch the ocean with me?” Dean asks, and Dean sits on the sand just above the tide line. Cas nods, and sits beside Dean.

“Have you ever gone a date before Cas?” Dean asks.

“Does this count?” Cas asks.

“Absolutely,” Dean smiles affectionately. “Can I kiss you?”

Cas looks Dean in the eyes and nods. Dean plants kisses on Cas’s neck and works his way up to his earlobe. Then he continues kissing across Cas’s jaw until he reaches Cas’s lips. Here he stops and presses his lips to Cas’s. Dean parts his lips to run his tongue along Cas’s lower lip. Cas slides his tongue between Dean’s lips. And Dean reaches his arms around Cas to pull him down into the sand beside him.

“I’m going to take my shirt off so I don’t get sand in it.” Dean says.

The next instant both of them are topless, apparently Cas used angel powers to strip their shirts off and fold them neatly. Cas’s trench coat is spread underneath where they were laying.

They keep kissing each other deeply, and Dean can see Castiel's feathers through his closed eyelids they shimmer the color joy, pleasure, desire, streaks of possessiveness, affection, something like affection but deeper. Then Dean recognizes the color of being in love. Dean feels his heart lurch inside his chest. He thinks of how much Cas means to him, and that if he is being brutally honest with himself he is in love too.

Dean has been on Earth for 30 years and in Hell for 40, and this is the first time he has ever fallen in love with someone. And incomprehensibly, an angel of the lord fell in love with him back. If he didn’t have the curse, he may never have believed it. Dean stops kissing Cas to drink in the face of the man lying beside him. "I'm all yours Cas, I love you," Dean says looking in Cas's eyes and nuzzling his head closer so their foreheads touch.

"Dean, I appreciate it and I’m honored, but I am not sure how I feel towards you. I feel a deep emotional bond, and it’s new for me," Cas tells Dean with worry in his voice and concern shading the tips of his feathers.

"S'okay Cas. Just believe me when I say it," Dean says and places a hand to cup Cas's face. Dean admires his beautiful angel and his beautiful feathers as he cards his fingers through his hair. Dean sees the love in Cas's feathers and emotions don't lie. Maybe Cas will figure it out for himself some day, Dean is just happy to bask in the loving glow.

"I believe you, Dean Winchester." Cas tells Dean with his feathers the color of faith and love. Dean thinks how beautiful the two colors mix the dark pink of love the light blue of faith and the gradient purple where they meet.

"I wish you could see how beautiful your feathers look Cas. I have seen color glows since I was a kid, and I’ve seen them on every human, monster, demon, and angel. But I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as the mosaic of your feathers," Dean smiles.

"What emotions do you see in them?" Cas asks.

"I can’t tell you how you feel,” Dean shakes his head. “That is something you need to find for yourself. But they are good feelings Cas, I hope you always keep them. Are you ready to leave our island and go back to Sioux Falls?”

Cas nods. Dean blinks, and they are back in Dean’s bed in Bobby’s house. Their folded clothes are on the nearby dresser.

“I had a good time tonight Cas,” Dean says picking up Cas’s hand and kissing his knuckles.

“Me too,” Cas rests his head on Dean’s chest.

"G'night, Cas," Dean smiles and drifts off to sleep wrapped in Cas's arms and the soothing feathers of Cas's wings. 

~~

Dean prays to Cas to tell him they've run into some trouble. Bobby had been possessed by a demon and is now paralyzed. Cas attempted to fix the damage to Bobby's spine, but was unable.

"My powers are weaker since I rebelled from Heaven," Cas admits.

Bobby gets ready to complain, but Dean interrupts him.

"Don't worry about it Cas, we found out that we may be able to open a rift to Hell with the rings from the Horsemen so we can send Lucifer back. And we found the location of the Michael sword," Dean tells Cas. 

"Where is the Michael sword?" Cas tilts his head as he asks.

"It turns out I'm the Michael sword," as Dean finishes the sentence his mouth drops open at the sudden change that occurs as Cas's wings turn into a violent shade of jealousy and possessiveness. "Cas, don't get so upset. It's not like I want to be Michael's vessel." Dean watches the feathers quiver in rage as anger and jealousy roil over them. Cas's vessel looks surprisingly calm in comparison.

Dean steps towards the angel having a meltdown, and wraps his arms around his waist. "Cas," Dean says gently. "I'm here, and I won't do it okay. The archangel needs my consent, but I won't give it to him."

"Michael is stronger than me, Dean," Cas rests his forehead on Dean's and puts his hands on Dean's hips.

"S'okay Cas, plenty of humans are much stronger than me, but you still like me best, don't you?" Dean asks. Cas bites his lip, and Dean smiles at the gesture that looks so human and so unCas-like. "I love you, Cas. We'll figure out something okay? We always do," Dean reassures his Cas.

Cas's feathers relax all the colors are overwhelmed with love. Dean kisses Cas deeply, and Cas pushes Dean against the wall and returns the kiss.

"Uh guys, we're still here," Sam says.

Cas begins to pull away, but Dean grips the front of Cas's trench coat and follows him hungrily holding the kiss longer. Then Bobby clears his throat loudly, and Dean breaks into a smile and pulls back from Cas. Dean nuzzles his head up to Cas's ear and whispers, "We'll continue this later."

Bobby tells the group that he got a call from Rufus about a demon problem. Dean looks at Cas, and asks him if he'll help them. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't Dean. I have an idea how to stop the Apocalypse," Cas says. "There's an amulet that shines brightly in the presence of God. I can use it to locate him by travelling the globe."

"Where do we find the amulet?" Dean asks.

"You are wearing it," Cas says looking at Dean's Samulet.

All the blood drains from Dean's face, but Cas doesn't seem to notice. Sam steps beside his brother and the two exchange looks. Sam knows the debilitating pain his brother has faced every time the amulet has been removed. The one constant fear Dean had forty years in Hell, was having that necklace removed. He finally broke on Alastair's rack the day Alastair toyed with destroying the necklace. Dean preferred torturing souls in Hell to losing that amulet for a moment.

"Dean, give it to me," Cas tells Dean. His feathers glow love, determination, faith, resolve. Dean can barely breathe, so he just nods. Sam looks dumbfounded at his brother.

"Dean, are you seriously just giving it to Cas?" Sam looks at his brother like his brother had completely lost his mind. Dean nods affirmative. "Cas, you've got to take good care of this okay?" Sam attempts to bore holes into the angel's skull with his stare.

Dean's hands shake as he picks up the Samulet. Dean stares at the floor tiles as hard as he can. He holds out the necklace and feels Cas's fingers pluck the necklace from his palm. Dean hears the sound of wings fluttering, and raises his head without thought. Dean has the thoughts of five people in the hallways scour over his brain, burning his own mind to dust. A wave of nausea overwhelms him and he vomits on the floor.

Sam reaches a hand over his brother's eyes, "Bobby, Dean needs a blindfold."

Dean shakes his head, "I just can't look up Sam. A blindfold won't help, once I'm facing someone their thoughts will overwhelm me."

"Why did you give Cas the one thing that keeps you from going insane?" Sam asks.

"Because he asked for it. I don't think I could refuse him anything, Sam." Dean says while staring at his own vomit on the tile. "Bobby, can you--"

"Yeah, I already paged a custodian to clean up your mess," Bobby shakes his head. "So how are you going to help Rufus now?"  


"I can still say exorcisms. It will be fine," Dean says. "Sam let's get going. I think the open road will help clear my head."

"I'm driving," Sam says.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," Dean responds with a laugh, considering he can't hold his head up.

~~ 

"Dean, that was pretty reckless of you. You just gave away the one thing that keeps you from coming unglued," Sam continues to lecture Dean from the driver seat.

Dean stares at his hands resting in his lap. "Yeah, I know. But he's Cas."

"Why didn't you tell him what would happen if you lost the necklace? Maybe he could have found something else to use to find God instead," Sam asked.

"I probably should have told him, but maybe he'll find God and then it will be worth all the pain," Dean answers.

Sam shakes his head with incomprehension.

Dean signals for the fourth time for Sam to pull over so he can open the Impala's door to vomit. "Maybe I should drink a bunch of holy water, so I can just vomit all over the demons," Dean tells his brother.

"Yeah, we'll save that for plan B," Sam says.

Sam stops at a gas station and heads in the store to buy snacks and pay for their fuel. Dean reaches back for his duffle bag, he had bought some Percocets earlier and decided this was as good as time as any to use them. He swallows several and rests his head in his hands hoping to get enough of a buzz that he won't be able to feel his brain get burned raw by other people's thoughts. Dean hopes they start working before he vomits again.

When they roll up to the town, they see some of the demons that have been caught. Dean tells Sam those people aren't possessed by demons because they have human souls with no hint of demon possession blackness about them. Dean thinks something must be causing the town to hallucinate. A red mustang pulls up to them on the street. 

"Hello, Dean Winchester," War greets the older brother. "And Sam Winchester. It's been a long time."

"Have we met?" Sam asks the Horseman.

"I'm War. We met a long time ago." War says coolly while looking at Sam. "I hope you appreciated my gift to you, Dean. That telepathy granted you the omniscience of a god, but your tenure as a god is at an end. Only time can tell if living as a divine being among the mundane was enough to prepare you for the Apocalypse." War reaches his hand inside Dean's skull and tears the sliver of his essence from Dean's soul. The sliver reattaches to War and Dean makes an inhuman scream of pain as he collapses to the ground. Sam had grabbed his machete and uses it to cut off War's hand and retrieve War's ring off his finger. As soon as the arm was cut the physical manifestation of War disappears and the demon hallucinations come to an end.

Dean lies pale on the ground, and Sam and Rufus take Dean to a nearby motel and try to bring him back by dropping him in a tub of water. But Dean stays unresponsive. 

"I don't know what else to try," Rufus shakes his head.

"Maybe our friend can help," Sam nods his head down. "Cas, if you can hear me, Dean is hurt."

"Was that supposed to do something?" Rufus looked at Sam.

"Uh, yeah Dean has an angel boyfriend named Castiel." Sam tells Rufus. "He's looking for God, so maybe he's busy at the moment."

"An angel boyfriend huh? That's interesting," Rufus nods.

"Oh, I forgot Cas said that he put some ruins on our ribs to keep us from getting tracked. Rufus can you tell me the address?"

Rufus tells him the address and Sam repeats the address in his prayer to Cas. A moment later and the sound of wings is heard. In the other room. Sam peeks his head out into the bedroom and spots Cas. "Hey Cas, we're in here. Dean has been unresponsive since we met War."

"You found a Horseman?" Cas asks as he walks past Sam to the pale form of Dean making shallow, raspy breathing sounds.

"Uh yeah," Sam replies. "Turns out that we had met this horseman before. War is the horseman that gave Dean telepathy, and War did something to rip it back out of Dean I think. Since then Dean hasn't regained consciousness."

"Ok thanks, for letting me know," Cas kneels beside Dean.

"Rufus and I will be on the other side of the door if you need us," Sam tells Cas.

Cas places his fingers on Dean’s forehead to heal him. Then Cas pulls Dean out of the tub, drying Dean and his boxer briefs with a touch. Cas cradles Dean in his arms. Dean's breath still feels shallow and raspy. Cas considers returning to Heaven so his powers will be strong enough to save Dean. Cas would give up everything for this frail human life. Dean means more to him than anything else. He would rip apart all of Heaven if that got Dean Winchester more time. Cas feels tears stinging his eyes for the first time since he was created billions of years ago.

"Hey, it's okay. I got you," Dean's voice croaks and Cas sees a pair of green eyes looking up at him. 

"Dean, are you alright?"

"I feel like my brain got run through a steamroller, and Cas your feathers are gone," Dean looks at Cas. "And you don't glow. Are we dead? Is this Heaven?"

"No, Dean. I don't think your Heaven is a motel bathroom," Cas tells Dean.

"It would be if you were fucking me in a motel bathroom," Dean says looking up into Cas's face.

Cas sighs. “Dean, ever since we met I’ve felt something profound for you. But it’s not possible because our desires are too different. I’m asexual, and we can ignore the difference until we resent and hate each other, or we can admit we are incompatible and stay friends,” Cas says.

“Listen Cas, I didn’t mean to sound like an insensitive jerk just now. And if you’re willing, I think we can make it work. We can try, and we can talk things over and over and figure out what works best for us.” Dean argues. “Yes, I’m bi, and I think men and woman and every possible gender is hot and fuckable. But sex isn’t the same thing as love. And sex may be important to me, but it’s not everything to me.

“Every relationship is work Cas. Tons and tons of work, because everyone has different desires and dreams and goals. And if we get to the point where we can’t work around our differences then at least we know we tried and there is nothing to regret.”

"Okay, I want us to be together too, but I don’t want either of us to be unhappy. If you understand my perspective then I want to try. I have never felt connected to someone like I do to you.” Cas replies. “Also, you may not see emotions anymore, because Sam thinks you lost your telepathy. I'm sorry Dean.”

"Really? Oh that's amazing, because I was getting fucking tired of everyone looking like a light bulb and having to be cognizant of everyone's moods. I'm so excited to go back to being a self-absorbed asshole," Dean says looking genuinely relieved.

"I don't think you are an asshole," Cas says.

"I know, that's why I love you," Dean tells Cas and scoots up to kiss his lips.

"Dean, I love you too," Cas says.

"I know," Dean responds with a nod.

"What do you mean, you know?" Cas asks.

"Your feathers told me." Dean smiles. "But I can't see them anymore so you'll have to keep reminding me, so I won't forget. And now I'm feeling really tired. Is it alright with you if I go to bed?" Dean asks as he closes his eyes.

Cas picks Dean up and carries him out of the bathroom. Rufus and Sam look up as Cas comes out of the bathroom. 

Dean looks over at Rufus and Sam. "Hey guys, I'm going to bed for a bit. But I'm glad you're not glowing. I hope this isn't a dream because the darkness feels really comforting," Dean rambles.

"Oh man, I'm glad you're okay, Dean. Rufus and I can go stop by the diner for some food we'll give you some time to rest. Okay?" Sam tells his brother.

Dean nods absently. Cas places Dean on the bed and pulls the covers over him. "Cas stay..." Dean mumbles. Sam and Rufus are heading to the door, and Sam just hears Cas saying, "Of course, I love you Dean, as long as you want me I won't ever leave you," as Sam closes the door of the motel room behind himself.

"Dean and his angel boyfriend make a cute couple," Rufus tells Sam.

"Yeah, I think so too," Sam nods in agreement. "Let's pick up a slice of pie for Dean, if they sell any at the diner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a light-hearted fic prompt.
> 
> What would happen if Dean got mind reading powers and heard an exasperated Cas think, “Why am I in love with this man?”
> 
> This fic went a bit darker than I planned, but still Destiel and their love for each other. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intended original story to be a one-shot. This is just an epilogue to wrap up their story a bit better.

Dean, Sam, Cas, Rufus, are in the motel eating pie and talking about the ring they got from War. 

"What do we know about the other Horsemen?" Rufus asks.

"Not much, I don't think they've arrived yet. Probably we will just have to watch the news for large groupings of people starving, getting poisoned, or getting dead," Sam says.

"There was a news report of someone seeing an angel named Raphael. Isn't he the teenage mutant ninja turtle angel that killed you?" Dean asks Cas.

"Yes, but he's not reptilian. Still he might know where God is so we should investigate," Cas replies.

"Count me in, what about you guys?" Dean asks Rufus and Sam.

"I'm going back to retirement, but if I hear anything I'll be in touch," Rufus nods.

"I'm not sure if I'm up for it Dean," Sam admits.

"What do you mean Sammy?" Dean asks.

"I kind of want to go back to law school," Sam tells Dean. "I understand the importance of what we are doing here, but I don't want hunting to be my life. I'd like something more you know?"

"Do you think you can get another interview with Stanford?" Dean asks.

"It doesn't have to be Stanford," Sam says. "Maybe a smaller school with night classes or virtual learning. So I have the flexibility to hunt when you need me, but I can look back in ten years and have a law degree."

"Maybe, you can attend law school near Sioux Falls and help Bobby out while you complete your studies," Dean suggests.

"Yeah, I think Bobby is going to need some extra support while he adjusts to the wheelchair," Sam nods.

"Okay, so Cas and I will look into the Ninja Turtle angel report. Rufus can get some R&R, and Sammy can move in with Bobby and apply to some law schools," Dean declares.

~~

Dean and Cas are perched in a rafter of one of the terminals of London Heathrow airport.

"Sorry, we weren't able to get a location on God from Raphael," Dean tells Cas.

"I wonder if Raphael is right, and God is dead," Cas responds.

"I don't know that archangel seemed like a dick. I wouldn't trust him," Dean answers.

"Have you been okay with losing your extrasensory perception?" Cas asks.

"More than okay with it, Cas. I'm overjoyed that I lost it," Dean nods. "I didn't have the best homelife when I was growing up, probably because we were technically homeless. But also because my dad just couldn't be bothered to take care of us. He became more obsessed with getting revenge on the demon that killed mom every year. By the time I was a teenager, he was leaving us in motel rooms for weeks on end. And I understood our lives were shitty, but having to deal with everyone else passing judgement on us made it worse. And the stupid power was always on, so I just could never ignore that people found me disgusting or pitiful. If I wasn't high I would get into fights because I could deal with people being afraid of me easier than people pitying me.

"Do you think War gave you that power to drive you insane?" Cas asks.

"Well, it almost worked if he did," Dean responds. "When Sam left to go to college things finally got easier. Life just turned into one monster hunt after another, and I did my best to stay numb in between. The power did help me torture souls in Hell, so maybe that was War's motivation all along."

"It seems unlikely a Horseman of the Apocalypse would care much about the souls tortured in Hell," Cas says thoughtfully.

"I wonder what it would be like to be those people below us Cas," Dean says. "They don't know monsters exist, or that Heaven and Hell are planning an Apocalypse. They wake up to regular jobs and celebrate Holidays. Their biggest concern is not missing a connecting flight, or that their baggage didn't get lost on its way to the baggage claim area."

"Yes, it would be nice to be ignorant of the end of the world. Especially if you were someone that was powerless to stop it," Cas nods.

"Have I ever told you I'm afraid of flying?" Dean asks.

"No, but I'm not surprised. I think it's a common fear for creatures without wings," Cas answers.

"Flying leaves you vulnerable, you know?" Dean elaborates. "All these people are boarding airplanes, and just leaving their fates in the hands of the pilots and mechanics. An honest mistake could put their lives in mortal jeopardy, and they could see death coming as they fall out of the sky but there is no chance for escape. If a car, bus, or train breaks down we can just get out. Those metal airplanes are like jumbo-sized coffins."

"That is a very morbid perspective on aeronautics," Cas responds. "Statistically you are safer travelling in an airplane, but that doesn't reduce the helplessness that you mentioned. I think your fear of flying is valid. Still being afraid of making yourself vulnerable has to be stressful."

"Fuck, Cas, you have no idea," Dean sighs. "I can probably count on one hand the number of people I can be vulnerable with, and none of them are the pilots and mechanics at this airport."

"How many people?" Cas tilts his head.

"Exactly three, Sam, Bobby, and you," Dean smiles and offers Cas his hand to hold. "I feel completely safe sitting 50 feet in the air on a metal rafter watching over an airport terminal, because I know you'll never let me fall."

"Well, if you fall and I couldn't catch you I'd move fast enough to kill everyone in this airport to make a pillow from their corpses for you to land on," Cas promises while taking Dean's hand to hold.

"I think just try catching me, it's a lot less murdery," Dean says.

"If sparing humanity is important to you then I'll let them live," Cas agrees.

"Do angels have a sense of morality?" Dean asks.

"We aren't human, so I don't think angels view killing humans as murder. It's more like fly swatting," Cas responds.

"Is that why they want to start the Apocalypse?" Dean asks.

"That is probably part of it," Cas answers. "And they believe it's God's will. Following God's will makes being an angel very easy. We never feel guilt, because we never consider making our own choices."

"How do you do it then?" Dean asks.

"I don't know how I'm able to make my own choices, but I'm not the only angel that ever has. Anna, my old garrison captain fell. She cut out her grace to live like a human," Cas tells Dean.

"What happened to her?" Dean asks.

"She died in a plane crash." Cas deadpans.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean says incredulously.

"Yes, I was telling you a lie for comedic effect." Cas responds with a smile at his own joke.

"Shit, that is a terrible joke," Dean laughs. "Do you know what really happened to her?"

"No, keeping track of insane angels that chose to give up immortality to live earthbound with humans wasn't part of my job in Heaven," Cas replies.

"Well, I kind of hope things worked out for her," Dean says. "I hope that angels can become earthbound and find happiness here."

"I would be okay losing my grace if it was the only way for us to be together, Dean. You are the one thing in Creation that I'm comfortable being vulnerable with," Cas says. "I could sacrifice everything, because you mean more to me than anything else."

"I hope you never have to Cas," Dean responds. "I don't want you to give up everything for me."

"I wouldn't be giving it up for you," Cas corrects. "I'd be giving it up for myself. But I'd still be afraid, because I've been an angel for billions of years and I've gotten very complacent with that identity. Once that's lost, I don't know what I'd be anymore."

"I think you'd still be you," Dean answers. "I read this saying 'that a body is what you have and a soul is what you are.' So my physical human body and your cosmic wavelength body are just things we have. That's not what we are at our core. If I lost my limbs I'd still be me, it would just be the body I have has changed."

"I'd carry you around in a backpack, if you needed me too," Cas offers.

"Thanks Cas," Dean smiles. "We'd be a pretty good monster hunting couple, because no one could sneak up on us. Still, I hope I don't lose my limbs, and you don't lose your grace. Want to get some dinner Cas?"

"Where do you want to go?" Cas asks.

"How about burgers?" Dean asks. Dean blinks and finds himself in the parking lot of a diner in Sioux Falls. They enter inside, and the diner is full. The hostess tells them a table should be ready in twenty minutes. "Okay," just put our names on your list "Dean party of two," Dean tells the hostess.

"Are you okay waiting Dean? We can go somewhere else." Cas says.

"Yes, there is nowhere I'd rather be than here with you Cas. And actually I have a really good idea," Dean says excitedly.

"What is your idea?" Cas asks.

"We can get jobs," Dean smiles broadly.

"Why is that a good idea?" Cas asks unconvinced

"Because we are more than weapons Cas. We can earn a living and have some normal in our lives. We can find jobs, rent an apartment, split chores, commute to work together, and hunt monsters in our spare time," Dean says. "Look the diner is hiring. We can get jobs here and we can flirt while I cook hamburgers, and you, I don't know, work as the hostess."

"I'm an angel of the lord. I'm sure I can do more than shepard humans to empty tables," Cas remarks.

"Of course you can," Dean says. "So do you want to apply with me?"

"Shouldn't we stay focused on stopping the Apocalypse?" Cas asks.

"As long as you are with me Cas, there will always be some world destroying event on the horizon. I don't want to miss having a life while trying to save everyone else's," Dean replies. "Lots of couples live together after they start dating, so it would be the most normal thing in the world for us to do. I mean i haven't personally ever lived with anyone else, but I'd like to try and you are the only one I want to live with. Unless you'd rather not live with me?"

"We are on the road a lot, so I'm not sure how much time we'd spend in our own place" Cas says. "And because we need to travel for hunting, we'd probably get fired from this diner job pretty quick. But I'd like to live with you Dean, so I think we should try."

Dean asks the hostess for job applications. "We can fill these out later after we get back to Bobby's house for some fake ids," Dean smiles gleefully. "Then we can go on Sam's laptop and go apartment hunting, and I got our food to go Cas so we don't have to wait."

"Do you want me to take us to Bobby's house?" Cas asks.

"No, let's go somewhere high with a pretty view and eat our food there like a picnic," Dean responds. "Because maybe one day we won't be able to, and I like seeing the world from your point of view."

Dean blinks and they are standing on top one of the Brooklyn Bridge suspension towers about 200 feet above the East River with the Manhattan skyline lit up against the evening sky. Dean can turn and the see the statue of Liberty holding her torch over Ellis Island in the distance. Castiel takes a seat hanging his legs over the side of the tower facing Manhattan. Dean makes his way to Castiel's side and sits beside him. He lets his legs dangle over the side of the tower and peeks down at the cars driving beneath his feet about 100 feet below them. He grabs a burger out of his to go bag and passes the other to Cas.

"This is a pretty view Cas," Dean says between bites.

"Human civilization has come along way," Cas nods.

"I was thinking you'd take us to some waterfall or something, but instead you chose one of the most densely populated cities in the world," Dean observes.

"I think you're giving me an appreciation of humanity, Dean. You live such short lives but you accomplish so much and the work can be beautiful," Cas says.

"Yep, and thanks to us they all get to keep on living, because we'll stop the Apocalypse one way or another," Dean responds. "And in the meantime we should keep travelling the world together, because this is amazing. But we still need to hold our jobs down and make rent too. It's a lot, but I believe in us. And I think it will be a good life."

"It sounds like a beautiful life to me," Cas agrees.


End file.
